Vergil
Not to be confused with the reboot version of DmC. Vergil is the eldest of twin sons born of the demon Sparda and human Eva. He is a recurring antagonist in Devil May Cry, the main antagonist of Devil May Cry 3: Dante’s Awakening (also a playable character in its Special Edition), and the final antagonist of Devil May Cry 5. Following the death of their mother as children, Vergil and Dante go their separate ways, with Vergil rejecting his humanity and embracing his demonic heritage, contrasting his younger brother’s embrace of humanity and initial rejection of the demonic. Stoic and reserved, Vergil displays a willingness to do anything in his quest to obtain the power of his father, Sparda. In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse, Vergil is a professional wrestler currently signed to Apex Caliber Wrestling on the Ignition brand. Vergil is known for his tenure with X-Treme Crossover Federation, where he is a two-time XCF King of Mayhem Champion, a former XCF Prince of Television Champion, a three-time XCF Meteor Champion, a three-time XCF Dynamic Duo Champion and a two-time, longest-reigning, inaugural XCF Chaotic Duo Champion, both won alongside Dante as the famous Sons of Sparda. Along with his twin, Vergil is a 2010 XCF Hall of Fame inductee. Background * Series: Devil May Cry * Species: Demon / Human hybrid * Age: 38 * Height: 6’1” * Weight: 228 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) APEX (Formerly) XCF * Debut: 1996 * Status: Active * Billed from: (Residing in) Kyoto, Japan * Allies: Bethany Hawke (girlfriend), Arkham/Jester (manager) * Rivals: Dante (brother), Ragna the Bloodedge, Ermac, Reptile * Twitter: @REALVergil Professional wrestling career X-Treme Crossover Federation Apex Caliber Wrestling Feud with Dante (2013–present) On April 15, 2013, it was reported that Vergil had signed with Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW). On the April 26, 2013 edition of ACW, Vergil made his debut in a Triple Threat Match to qualify as Isaac Clarke’s opponent for the then vacant ACW Undisputed Championship at Southern Hell, facing Ichigo Kurosaki, who was also debuting, and Naruto Uzumaki, who won the match after forcing Kurosaki to submit. Vergil did make an appearance at Southern Hell, confront Dante that he’d better win if they are to settle things in their new home that is ACW. In May 2013, Vergil saved Dante from further beating by Kurt Hudson and Hattori Hanzo, much to his twin brother’s surprise as he then proclaimed if anyone is going to take out Dante, it’s going to be him instead. They held a truce, showing that the Sons of Sparda would be reunited for one night only by Spring Breakdown, where they lost in a Falls Count Anywhere Tornado Tag Team Match after Vergil accidentally smashed a steel chair into Dante’s skull and Hudson took advantage for the victory with a DDT to Vergil on the chair. Later in the night, Vergil and Dante broke into a fight backstage over whether or not Vergil’s chair shot was really an accident before security intercepted them, thus ending the truce and resuming their rivalry. Personality In contrast to his twin brother Dante’s boisterous, outgoing, and extroverted personality, Vergil is calm, cool, collected, and introverted, constantly maintaining an aura of fearlessness. Vergil cares little for the well-being of those around him, and is unflinching in his pursuit of power; however, in spite of his cold and ruthlessness demeanor, he is an honorable warrior, who maintains his own set of morals and disciplines, he despises fighting dirty and cheap tactics, and refuses using firearms, deeming them unworthy of a “true warrior”, staying true to only his blade as well other melee weapons he managed to obtain from defeated enemies. His code of honor still surfaces while he is corrupted as Nelo Angelo: he refuses to attack Dante from behind and waits until both are outside to begin their first fight. In Devil May Cry 5, after being restored and was attacked by his brother, Vergil refused to fight Dante when the latter was injured and tired from his last fight against Urizen, saying that defeating him in such a state has no meaning and gave his brother time to heal his wounds and get strong. In dire situations, he is not above actions that would seem desperate or those that would contradict his views. As seen in Devil May Cry 5, he took Nero’s Devil Bringer and the Yamato by force, still bearing influences of his time as Nelo Angelo. If Dante’s fighting something he’s also opposing, he’ll team up, even though he has reservations. He won’t hesitate to take drastic measures such as punishing traitors too. Unlike Dante, Vergil is willing to embrace his demonic heritage, and seeks to emulate his father’s power and cold persona. While Dante seeks to protect humanity from the demons, Vergil wants more demonic power, regardless of the consequences for those around him. Despite his normal personality of cold dismissal, he does cherish certain things - the Devil-blade Yamato, a dark katana left to him as a keepsake by his father, his own half of the Perfect Amulet, a keepsake from his mother, and after his own realization, his own son Nero. In Devil May Cry 3, Vergil seems to reveal some of his feelings by claiming to Dante: “Might controls everything, and without strength you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself.”. This may be a reference to their mother’s death. It may also imply that Vergil seeks power as compensation for failing to protect her. His failure may also have made him forsake close human relationships, due to his perceived fragility of humanity. V is the human side of Vergil, and he is able to see his past without the coldness and uncaring eyes of Vergil himself. This is his human manifestation that he has kept suppressed all his life to attain his goals of power. V describes Vergil as “One who lost everything”, and that all the defeat he suffered only caused him to sink lower. V recognizes the gravity of crimes he committed and how important the things he threw away in the endless pursuit of power really were, such as his humanity, younger brother, and his own son. V originally went to Dante in the hope that he could right the wrong that Vergil created with the birth of Urizen. V explained to Nero that “he”, meaning Vergil, only wanted to be protected and loved, but since he was alone his only option was to survive. It is obvious some mannerisms of V manifest in Vergil after reemerging, prominently his humanity. As Nelo Angelo, Vergil only depends on fighting battles to finish the work. While also becoming fully demonic, he will only make dark chuckles instead of commenting on his foes’ own efforts to beat him. As addition to his boosted demonic abilities, his mind is slim and any form of memories (which also includes the half of the Perfect Amulet that Dante had) will cause his mental state to be stimulated with scarred ones. Personal life Vergil is the twin brother of Dante, the eldest of the family since he was born first. Vergil is currently in a relationship with Bethany Hawke of Dragon Age fame. In wrestling For the most part, Vergil is an all-rounder like his brother, but as of late sharpened his ability as a strong style fighter, adding along with mat-based technical wrestling to follow his cold and calculating personality. He has the tendency to be more aggressive and his strikes appear much stiffer than it looks at incredible speeds. His game plan overall is to hit the hardest and put his opponents through unimaginable pain. Finishing moves * Force Edge (Inverted Overdrive) * Multiple Yamato (Cutter) variations ** Yamato α / Alpha (Rope-hung) ** Yamato β / Beta (Argentine) ** Yamato γ / Gamma (Jumping, sometimes used at an elevated position or as a sudden counter to a midair opponent) ** Yamato δ / Delta (Somersault, sometimes from the top rope or running up to an opponent from behind) ** Yamato ε / Epsilon (Yokosuka) ** Yamato ξ / Xi (Crucifix) ** Yamato Ω / Omega (Handspring) ** Yamato X (Springboard) Signature moves * Aerial Rave (Diving Double Foot Stomp) * Backhand Chop * Dark Slayer Clutch (Dragon Sleeper with bodyscissors) * Diving Reverse Elbow, sometimes while performing a corkscrew * Double Underhook Backbreaker * Elevated Boston Crab * Front Sleeper Hold * Hip Toss * Judgement Cut DDT (Hammerlock Legsweep DDT) – previously used as a finishing move in XCF * Knee Drop, sometimes to back of the head of an opponent in the ring apron * Lariat * Multiple kick variations ** Big Boot ** Dragon Whip ** Drop, sometimes from the top rope ** Lunar Phase (Spin) ** Shoot to the chest of a kneeling or oncoming opponent ** Spinning Heel ** Starfall (Diving Thrust) ** Step-up Enzuigiri * Multiple Neckbreaker variations ** Argentine ** Falling ** Hangman’s ** Helm Breaker (Rope-hung Snap Swinging) ** Ushigoroshi (Fireman’s Carry) – adopted from Hirooki Goto * Multiple Suplex variations ** Belly-to-back ** Bridging Northern Lights ** Bridging / Release German ** Double Underhook ** Snap ** Super * Rising Dragon (Pop-up European Uppercut) * Running Knee Lift, sometimes to the head of opponent in the ring apron * Snap Scoop Powerslam * Sparda Lock (Cross Armbar, sometimes while flying) * Spinebuster * The Power of Sparda (Vertical Suplex Powerbomb) * Throat Thrust * Tilt-a-whirl Backbreaker * Victory roll, sometimes floated over into a Sparda Lock Managers * Arkham/Jester Nicknames * “Nelo Angelo” (Corrupted Dark Angel form) * “The (True) Son of Sparda” (self-proclaimed) * “Dark Slayer” * “(Jet) Black Knight” * “The Alpha and the Omega” Entrance themes * “Flash of the Blade” by Avenged Sevenfold (ACW; April 26, 2013 – present; used with Dante once while as part of Sons of Sparda) Championships and accomplishments Fiction Wrestling Awards * Television Match of the Year (2014) vs. Dante for the ACW United States Championship on July 6. 2013 X-Treme Crossover Federation * XCF King of Mayhem Championship (2 times) * XCF Prince of TV Championship (1 time) * XCF Meteor Championship (3 times) * XCF Dynamic Duo Championship (3 times) – with Dante * XCF Chaotic Duo Championship (2 times, inaugural) – with Dante * XCF Hall of Fame (Class of 2010) Trivia * Vergil, alongside Dante, has the longest-reigning record as XCF Chaotic Duo Champion at his first reign. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers